


From the Vickery Family Papers, Vol II

by Sharpiefan



Series: Vickery Family Papers [2]
Category: Show the Colours (Roleplaying Game), The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have recently begun playing Emma Vickery on a different RPG, set two years after Show the Colours. Therefore, I have decided to separate this correspondence into two volumes: Vol I from Show the Colours (which is set in 1809) and Vol II from the London Life (set in 1811). I suppose technically this collection should be the Saltash Papers, as Vickery becomes the fifth Viscount Saltash in 1817. Oops.</p><p>I have chosen to make each volume a part of an overall series so that I can add to each independent of the other. Each letter will appear as a chapter in the relevant volume. Note: The Vickerys are my own creation, any other characters mentioned are played by other people and the view given of them herein is my characters' opinion of them and may not hold to how those characters actually are. </p><p>Any historical inaccuracies are my own, although I reserve the right to 'tweak' history a little for the sake of the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1: 12th March 1811

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently begun playing Emma Vickery on a different RPG, set two years after Show the Colours. Therefore, I have decided to separate this correspondence into two volumes: Vol I from Show the Colours (which is set in 1809) and Vol II from the London Life (set in 1811). I suppose technically this collection should be the Saltash Papers, as Vickery becomes the fifth Viscount Saltash in 1817. Oops.
> 
> I have chosen to make each volume a part of an overall series so that I can add to each independent of the other. Each letter will appear as a chapter in the relevant volume. Note: The Vickerys are my own creation, any other characters mentioned are played by other people and the view given of them herein is my characters' opinion of them and may not hold to how those characters actually are. 
> 
> Any historical inaccuracies are my own, although I reserve the right to 'tweak' history a little for the sake of the story.

  
**Title:** From the Vickery Family Papers, Vol II  
**Fandom/Canon:** Show the Colours  
**Author:** [](http://sharpiefan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sharpiefan.dreamwidth.org/)**sharpiefan**  
**Word count:**  
**Rating:**  
**Spoilers:**  
**Pairing/Characters:** John Vickery, Emma Vickery  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Author's Note:** I have recently begun playing Emma Vickery on a different RPG, set two years after Show the Colours. Therefore, I have decided to separate this correspondence into two volumes: Vol I from Show the Colours (which is set in 1809) and Vol II from the London Life (set in 1811). I suppose technically this collection should be the Saltash Papers, as Vickery becomes the fifth Viscount Saltash in 1817. Oops.

Dated _12th March 1811, Castelo Branco, Portugal_ and originally addressed to _The Hon. Miss Emma Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester._ The name of the house has been crossed through and a different hand has written _Saltash House, Portman Square, London_.  
**Summary:**

  


>   
>  12th March 1811, Castelo Branco, Portugal
> 
> My dearest Sister,
> 
> I hope you, and my Father and Mother, are all well? I must suppose that the last letter from you has somehow got lost somewhere between Falmouth and Lisbon as I have received nothing from you since before Christmas, a most distressing state of affairs. I can but hope that the packet ship has not struck upon a rock and that I will receive by the end of the war a letter detailing your Christmas at home, with the usual carol singing, and the Christmas ball. Was the snow so very deep?
> 
> The campaigning season has barely begun and already the roads are being kicked into dust by several thousand marching feet, not to mention the guns and baggage train. I walk at the head of my Company more often than not, as I wish to spare Brandy as much as I may. You may imagine the figure your brother cuts in his campaigning uniform, which has faded from much use to become almost a sort of muddy brown colour. You may relieve my mother's fears: I did present a most respectable figure at the routs we held in quarters, and my best jacket is wrapped up safely for when it should next be pressed into duty.
> 
> I live very simply on campaign, as you may imagine. I have my tent, which does duty as a sort of Headquarters for the Company when we are in camp, and when I entertain (which I do as frequently as I may, when not on duty) my guests must needs provide their own camp chairs and food for the pot, although my men do what they may in adding to the ration beef which has frequently been on the hoof until half an hour before it is served out.
> 
> My usual companions are Captains Fraser and Torrington, although Captain Padstowe joins us as often as his duties permit, which is not as often as we could wish. Should you perchance make the acquaintance of Captain Blackwood of the Second Guards, please remember me to him. He is much missed among our small circle.
> 
> Wherever you plan to spend the Season (and I cannot think it will be Bath again) you are under the strictest instructions to make my Mother stop trying to find a bride for me until Bonaparte has been roundly thrashed. I cannot be expected to get leave for a long while hence, much as it pains me to admit it, and I believe that there cannot be a wedding without the bridegroom present. I was most glad to hear of Miss Price's engagement – the news was in the last letter I received.
> 
> Should it transpire that you will meet a suitable match yourself this Season, I will of necessity present my congratulations now – I should not like for them to be delayed due to inclement weather or some rogue Spanish carrier.
> 
> My duties call, and so I must close. I remain,
> 
> Ever your devoted brother,  
>  Jno Vickery

  
[](http://s26.photobucket.com/albums/c139/Sharpiefan/Writing%20Lessons/?action=view&current=VolIILetter1Side2_zps54ad00f4.png) [](http://s26.photobucket.com/albums/c139/Sharpiefan/Writing%20Lessons/?action=view&current=VolIILetter1Side1_zps403719b8.png) [](http://s26.photobucket.com/albums/c139/Sharpiefan/Writing%20Lessons/?action=view&current=VolIILetterSide1a_zpse5b0df4a.png)

[Letter 2](http://sharpiepen.dreamwidth.org/28786.html#cutid1)  



	2. Letter 2: 5th May 1811

**Title:** From the Vickery Family Papers, Vol II, Letter 2  
**Fandom/Canon:** Show the Colours/London Life (RPG)  
**Author:**  
**Word count:**  
**Rating:** U  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Pairing/Characters:** Emma Vickery, John Vickery  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Author's Note:**  
**Summary:** Dated 5th May 1811, Saltash House, London and addressed to Capt the Hon John Vickery, 3 Coy, 60th Rifles, Spain

> Saltash House, London. 5th May 1811
> 
> My dear John,
> 
> You will see from the address that we are already in Town. My mother and father, and brother, are all quite well, and we hope that you are also. I must apologise for the delay in replying to your last - I must presume the letter of the 12th ult. was your last, as you had sent it to Fallbrooke House and it was only lately sent on. Indeed the snow was shocking bad over last Winter.
> 
> We are just come in from Church. I had spoke to Miss Hampton and her adoptive brother Lrd Gabriel P-- afterward - he looks so much like you it quite startled me at first, altho' I think you are a little taller, and your hair is darker. He is very pleasant to speak with - such an engaging manner. I have promised the first two dances to him at Almack's this Wed. I believe you have met him, he is an Officer in a Cavalry Regt, altho' I do not recall which.
> 
> I have perchased a new gown from Mme Lambert's. It is a sort of pale gold or Champagne colour, and I think it will look very fine with a Claret-colored sash, or an emerald Ribbon. I do not know that it will be ready in time for Almack's, altho' I hope that it may be ready for this weekend. My mother was most insistent on my buying a pale Blue which I do not think becomes me half so well. It will make up into a day gown, however - I do not care to look insipid when in Company.
> 
> I think my week is going to be very Busy - we are at the Theatre on Tuesday for a new opera by Herr Mozart, and I am to take Tea with the Miss Winters on Wednesday. We are at home to callers on Thursday and oh I hope we do not have many! I plan to buy some more music this week also. I have not been able to buy Beethoven's 14th sonata for the pianoforte any where else and if it cannot be got in Town, it cannot be got at all. The third movement is so fast I know it will take me a good deal of practise before I can dare to play it before an audience.
> 
> I forgot to say, I met a Miss C-- Tolson while at Mme Lambert's. She is but lately arrived from India and has never left the Indies before. She seems a quiet, ladylike person, and very genteel. I had asked her to call, but may call on her first.
> 
> We went on Tuesday to an exhibition at Lrd Avening's house. He is patron to Mr Brett, who lately took my likeness, which Papa lent for the exhibition. I think I look very well, in a white muslin gown with a red sash, and a red ribbon in my hair. I had no idea my hair was so dark however, and am glad that now I do not always have to wear White - something you never had to worry about. When you can get furlough, I know my Mother wants to have your likeness taken, by Mr Lawrence if possible. She thinks it will look very fine to have a portrait of you in your Rifles uniform to hang in the gallery.
> 
> I had nearly forgot to tell you that the whole talk of the Town is of the wedding of a Miss Garrison to a Capt. Sterne of the Roy'l Navy. She is lately a Governess and he is so near being a rake that I do not know how she could have accepted his proposal. However, she did, for the Wedding is on Tuesday, and there is to be a Wedding Ball on Saturday next, altho' my Mother has declined the Invitation sent to us - I think she fears some Disapprobation may attach to those who attend. I am glad of the refusal however, as I am to attend a Pique-Nique hosted by Miss T-- that Afternoon. I think I shall wear my Yellow Sarsenet, altho' I am not quite decided on that score.
> 
> I am so sorry to hear that you have such a difficult life on Campaign, and hope that you do not suffer too greatly with the Heat. I am sure that your Men could have no better Officer than yourself, and must urge you to take the Utmost Care when it comes to action - you can have no idea of the Effect it has on us all at home when we hear of a Battle that has been fought and must wait to hear whether or not you are Killed or Wounded. I am glad to hear that you have such good friends as Capts F--, P-- and W-- as I remember you have often told me you find it difficult to live as Sociably on Detached Service as you could wish. I should dearly love to meet your Freinds some day, simply because they are your friends. I shall send my greetings to Capt B-- thru' my Brother Rob't - it would not do at all for a Lady to call on an unmarried Military Gentleman not a relation, after all.
> 
> Afternoon Tea has been brought in and I shall close. This letter will go in the Post tomorrow and how I hope it may not go Astray as my Christmas one seems to have done.
> 
> I remain your very dear Sister,
> 
> Emma Vickery


	3. Letter 3: 6th May 1811

**Author's Note:** This letter, dated the 6th May, was written the day after the Battle of Fuentes de Onoro, and gives some of an account of that battle,   
**Summary:** From the Vickery Family Papers, Vol II, Letter 3. Sent to The Hon Emma Vickery, Saltash House, Portman Square, London.

>   
> Fuentes de Onoro, 6th May
> 
> My dear Emma, 
> 
> By the time this letter reaches you, no doubt you will have heard of the late action fought here, at a place of which you will previously never have heard. Rest assured that your dear brother is well; the only injury I have sustained is some bruising from a spent ball. I have sent this to the house in Town in the hope that you will already have arrived there for the Season and thus will receive this the sooner.
> 
> I am not at all sure of the tactical advantage this place holds – if you are fortunate enough to be able to locate it upon your map, you will see that it is somewhere along the border of Portugal and Spain, I believe on the Spanish side. It is a very small village, perhaps the size of Somborne, though much more ramshackle and careless in its street plan, thanks to the geography of the area.
> 
> The action of which I speak began two days ago with a French assault against the village, driving in our picquets. I have never seen such fierce fighting and in such tight quarters – some of the so-called roads here are barely wide enough for a donkey-cart to use. The fighting continued for the whole day – at first we were overwhelmed by weight of numbers and driven out but a gallant charge by men of the 71st and 88th and, I am given to understand, the 50th (although I did not see the men of the 50th emerge from the village after the charge into it), was enough to drive the French out in turn, and we managed to hold the village until nightfall, when fighting will naturally cease as the opponents are unable to see what they are about.
> 
> There was very little fighting on the following day, and I heard an account of, but did not witness, some very pretty manoeuvring in the plains yesterday, where the Light Division under General Crauford had to move to the assistance of the Seventh Division – if you can imagine two divisions in square crossing a broad open plain while being harried by French cavalry, you will agree that it was a very pretty piece of work indeed.
> 
> I daresay you will be able to read a more coherent account in the newspapers when Lord Wellington's despatch is printed; Father will tell you that the man involved in the fighting can have no very clear idea of what is going on around him, even if that man is an officer. And as I was focussed on directing my own men, events occurred around me that I am only now learning about. I will try to write you a better account of the battle as it progressed, but I pray that you will forgive me for not doing so right now as we have our wounded to tend to and must make our position here more secure; I cannot be sure if the French have decided to retire to lick their wounds or will try one final time to take this position, although as we have heard no firing since yesterday, I am more than half persuaded that they have discovered discretion to be the better part of valour.
> 
> I shall close this now in the hope that I may be fortunate enough for this cover to go with the official despatches and thus to reach you the sooner. I remain, 
> 
> Your most affectionate brother, 
> 
> Jno Vickery 


	4. Letter 4: 14th May 1811

**Summary:** From the Vickery Family Papers, Vol II, Letter 4. Dated 14th May 1811, Saltash House, London and addressed to Capt the Hon John Vickery, 3 Coy, 60th Rifles, Fuentes de Onoro, Spain

> Fuentes de Onoro, 6th May
> 
> Saltash House, Tuesday 14th May 1811.
> 
> Dear John,
> 
> I am so pleased to hear of your escape from the latest action with nothing more than a bruise - indeed your letter telling me of it must have cross'd my last. Rest assur'd that we also are all quite well. If I must of necessity send this letter cross'd, it is only because I have such a great amount of news to impart. The Season was always the busiest time of year, after all.
> 
> We had a ball for my coming-of-age yestereve, and Penney must have quite stripp'd Fallbrooke Park - I had chosen a Faerie-tale theme and wish'd to decorate the house with greenery - you surely remember our playing A Midsummer Night's Dream when we were children; and so Father sent to the country for all sorts of greenery to decorate the ballroom and foyer. Penney sent up the farm wagon quite full to bursting with branches and ivy and all sorts of things - and every one was so taken by it that I cannot help thinking it will be quite the nine days' wonder, altho' I have not yet seen the Tatler to know how it has been reported therein.
> 
> Rob't is doing very well. I believe (altho' perhaps the word should be 'hope') that he is beginning to form an attachment to Miss E- H-, for he has danced with her at every ball since we arrived this Season, and indeed took her into supper last night, altho' Miss P-'s health obliged her (Miss H-, I mean) to leave early with Lady E- and Miss P-, but we (that is, Rob't and Miss H- and I) are making an excursion to Gunter's tomorrow and oh! how I shou'd wish you cou'd accompany us.
> 
> My writing of Rob't has reminded me of the drollest thing that occurr'd on Saturday - you may recall I wrote you of the picnic I was to attend for Miss T-'s birthday. Rob't drove me to Hyde Park and left me with Miss T- and her friends. We were under the trees, with a good view of the Serpentine, and therefore had a good view of the accident that befell a young couple walking by the water. Her parasol blew out of her hand and into the water and they both went to rescue it, only they slipt into the water, to surface a second later, very little hurt but entir'ly drench'd. You wou'd have been pleas'd by Rob't, for he went most immediate to their rescue, to the extent of driving them home (and a tight squeeze it must have been to fit into his curricle!!). He wou'd be quite cross with me for mentioning his chivalry, tho'.
> 
> I believe you will be much amus'd when I inform you that my mother has seen fit to to take on a companion for myself (altho' I need not inform you that I have done very well so far without one). Her name is Miss Drusilla Mortemain and she seems a very sensible, soft-spoken young lady. In looks, she and I share a passing resemblance altho' her hair is darker and her skin paler. I shou'd not be surprized to hear rumours in the future that we are sisters. She seems a very private sort of person, with a great sadness in her life. I have set out to be as friendly as I may however - I do not know that she has many friends, and to be companion to some one whose company one does not enjoy must be quite dreadful. She will come with us to Gunter's tomorrow and how I hope she will like it.
> 
> I remain, ever your most Affectionate Sister,
> 
> Emma  
> 


End file.
